A browser is used for displaying text, images, and other information on the World Wide Web or a local area network. When the browser loads the information, to improve a page (or webpage) loading speed, resources usually are pulled by using a resource pre-pulling technology.
The resource pre-pulling technology is a technology of performing resource pulling in advance according to resources required for multiple times of page (or webpage) rendering. In a conventional resource pre-pulling method, first, hit ratios of pulled files need to be calculated, and then several files having a highest hit ratio are selected and recorded. The files having high hit ratios are pulled in advance when a page is accessed next time. The hit ratio is a probability that pre-rendering has been performed on a requested webpage when access to the page is requested.
Consequently, in the conventional resource pre-pulling method, an operation amount is large, and a page loading speed is slow.